Punishment
by ArmAndLeg
Summary: Muraki finally has Tsuzuki all to himself... No one can interfer with his punishment for Tsuzuki. Takes place between episodes 12 and 13 of the anime, see author notes for further details. TsuxMur noncon


AN: My very first (well, finished) Yami no Matsuei fanfic. Having watched the anime and currently collecting the manga, I've become inspired. This fanfic is based off the anime, and occurs between episodes 12 and 13. Since I haven't read the Kyoto arch in the manga yet, I'm basing the events that had occurred off of episode 12, and not the manga. Please excuse any possible disagreements with the manga.

Warnings: Noncon, rape (though lightly done), angst. Yaoi? Do I really need to say that?

Punishment

Muraki placed the limp Tsuzuki down on the table, smirking to himself. This man before him would give him the chance to give Saki back life; would give him the chance to kill his half-brother in the cold blood Saki had killed Muraki's parents, and then tried to kill Muraki himself. This beautiful man laying down on the cold table before him, unaware of his true intentions was the key to all his plans. Seventy-two years ago this man truly existed on this world, alive, practically unable to die because of his perfect body. This perfect body before him would be just the body Saki needed in order to Muraki to fulfill his revenge.

It was such a shame, though, to let such a beautiful body--the beautiful mockery of a human being--to go unused. Muraki traced the edge of Tsuzuki's cheek, still smirking down at him. "You are so beautiful, Tsuzuki, even when you are no longer awake." He didn't mean asleep, because Tsuzuki's eyes were open, but painfully so. "So beautiful when you're broken…" he whispered, leaning down to kiss Tsuzuki softly.

Tsuzuki's breathing changed, just in the slightest, during the kiss. Emboldened, empowered with the knowledge that his prey could no longer move and fight him off, Muraki forced Tsuzuki's mouth open with his hand, deepening the kiss for himself. Once he was finished ravishing Tsuzuki's motionless mouth, Muraki smiled to himself, straightening himself up, running his pale fingers through Tsuzuki's dark hair. "You're finally all mine, Tsuzuki…" he whispered, chortling to himself. "That little brat Hisoka can't rescue you now! You're all mine!"

Tsuzuki remained motionless aside from the slight twitching of his fingers, the slight turn of his head away from Muraki's voice. Tears filled his eyes slowly, as if his body was reacting mechanically on its own.

"There's nothing to be crying about, Tsuzuki…" Muraki uttered, leaning down again, wiping away the fallen tear. "You're safe here, with me." Muraki laughed. "There's no one here to stop me, Tsuzuki, from doing what I want with you…." Slowly Muraki removed his long white trench coat from his shoulders, placing it on the table off to the side. "Not even you," he whispered, clamoring up onto the table, straddling Tsuzuki, placing his hands on Tsuzuki's shoulders, holding down an already motionless body.

"How does it feel to be unable to move, Tsuzuki?" Muraki asked savagely, grinning ear to ear. "How does it feel to know that I can do anything I want to you?" Viciously, Muraki forced Tsuzuki's mouth open again, kissing him again, longer this time. Tears fell at a more rapid pace from Tsuzuki's eyes, but no other sign of consciousness existed within the beautiful man's face.

Muraki continued with kissing Tsuzuki for a moment longer before taking off the suit jacket he was still wearing. "I must take these clothes off of you…they're covered in Ikaruga's blood…" Muraki muttered, still grinning. "I know it must pain you to have her blood stain your clothes, Tsuzuki…especially after you tried so hard to save her from death."

More tears fell, and Muraki licked them off of Tsuzuki's cheek, still smiling. "Oh, did I say something that hurt?" he crooned before laughing mockingly. "You can't save anyone, Tsuzuki. Not even yourself. You have no reason to exist…"

Muraki took off Tsuzuki's shirt, admiring the view. Then he said: "…Aside from being my toy, and to be a murderer…" Tsuzuki turned his head all the way to the side, his eyes still vacant but tears still falling. His mouth moved, but no sound escaped his parting lips. "So let me give you your punishment for letting all those people die…for being the very reason they died…"

Tsuzuki's pants followed the rest of clothes on the floor, and Tsuzuki's mouth moved more frantically than ever, tears spilling and dripping against the floor at a constant rate. Tsuzuki's body moved a little, as if finally sensing his mind's distraught state, as if trying to move away and out from under Muraki's body. Tsuzuki's mindless motions were for naught, however, as the last article of clothing on his body was removed, tossed onto the now complete pile on the floor.

"You're all mine…" Muraki whispered, licking his lips.

Tsuzuki's mouth opened in a silent scream and the tears stopped as Muraki had his way completely with Tsuzuki's body. Tsuzuki's hands clenched into loose fists, his eyes closed, stopping the tears from coming. "It's just…a nightmare…" Tsuzuki's voice whispered hoarsely.

Muraki laughed cruelly in Tsuzuki's ear. "This--isn't a nightmare, Tsuzuki. This is real. This is what--you deserve--for killing all--those innocent people," he grunted into Tsuzuki's ear before kissing Tsuzuki again.

Tsuzuki gasped, his eyes wide before they returned to their unseeing state, tears flowing again freely, his body unmoving as Muraki's came to a slow halt. Panting, Muraki moved himself so he was no longer attached to Tsuzuki, but remained on top of him. "This is your punishment," Muraki hissed, grinning at Tsuzuki before kissing him again. Slowly he got off of Tsuzuki, picking up a robe and dressing Tsuzuki in it. "Wasn't that wonderful, Tsuzuki? Knowing that all of that wasn't all just a dream?"

Muraki's laugh was the last real thing Tsuzuki heard before his ears became just like his eyes; closed off from the world around him. Tsuzuki was lost within his own mind, no where left to go but further inside of his own misery. This was, indeed, his punishment.


End file.
